


the sound of his laughter

by aizensosuke



Series: Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/aizensosuke
Summary: grimmjow gets off on making ulquiorra laugh.





	the sound of his laughter

Nothing serves as a more powerful aphrodisiac than Ulquiorra’s smile.

It’s so stupid how fast Grimmjow falls for him after their initial meeting, half-slurring his way through his sentences at a bar downtown because Ulquiorra was short and cute and Grimmjow  _ really _ wanted his phone number and maybe to give him a blowjob. He’s irrational like that when he’s just tipsy enough to feel it, but Ulquiorra had been a proper gentleman and refused to let Grimmjow anywhere near his cock while his ability to say  _ yes _ and  _ no _ was impaired in any way. He did get Ulquiorra’s phone number, though, and a sweet kiss by the end of the night that he remembered all the way up until their next meeting.

When it comes to men, Grimmjow is forward about what he wants and cuts through the bullshit because he’s never met a man who doesn’t want him to lay his cards on the table and be upfront. They had dinner together three days after meeting in the bar and over steaks, he made it perfectly clear the  _ real _ meat he wanted between his lips was between Ulquiorra’s legs. Even though Ulquiorra had been soft-spoken and polite through the entire meal, nothing could ever really stop Grimmjow from making the worst decisions possible.

He expected Ulquiorra to walk away right then and there and not come back. Instead, he’d watched as Ulquiorra carefully set his fork down on the table, blotted his lips with his napkin, and informed Grimmjow coolly that he’d have to do at least that much to earn anything more.

It was enough. That one comment was enough to have Grimmjow hooked on him more than anything else, but he’d noticed during dinner just how stoic Ulquiorra’s facial expressions were. At the bar, he could brush it off as Ulquiorra not knowing how to react to someone like Grimmjow— tall, ripped, arms on display and pecs ruthlessly stretching the thin tank top he’d been wearing that night— walking up to him and making sexual advances out of nowhere. But even during dinner he was quiet and calm and it was hard to read his face. Unfairly hard.

When he brought Grimmjow back to his apartment, he fucked Grimmjow within an inch of his life and he’d felt it for a week after. No amount of yoga poses Nel sent him via text message could lessen that ache deep in his core, and once it abided he was back in Ulquiorra’s bed for more. He could be an insatiable lover and Ulquiorra was the first man who kept up with him and even lapped him while he was sobbing into the sheets and begging Ulquiorra to just let him come.

“Tell me what you want.” Ulquiorra’s cock was so deep inside of him he swore he could taste it, his rim hot where it was stretched around Ulquiorra’s shaft. Preparation was a ruthless onslaught of sensation, Ulquiorra’s fingers and tongue leaving him unwound so that he was trembling when Ulquiorra speared him open. And even now, when he  _ had _ to be close, he was stopping to make fucking  _ demands. _ “Tell me what you want, Grimmjow.”

The words had Grimmjow stuttering, his thighs aching and his stomach a mess because Ulquiorra had already brought him twice and seemed determined to milk one more orgasm out of him. “Pl-please, Ulquiorra. I just wanna come. Please, I’m so fucking hard.”

He was doing his best to ignore the flush crawling down his chest when Ulquiorra’s fingers traced over it, down the center of his pectoral muscles. “Are you embarrassed to say it?”

“You’re such an asshole.” Grimmjow sniffled, pawed his hand away.

Ulquiorra hummed, rocked his hips slowly so that his cock dragged over Grimmjow’s prostate in an agonizing stroke. “I’ve been so mean to you, huh? I’ll make you come now.”

“You’re such a fucking bully.” Grimmjow threw a pillow at him. It was his first instinct, and it was within reach and it wouldn’t accidentally brain the guy or anything.

That was when he heard it. Ulquiorra’s soft laughter. It had his head whipping around so fast he almost breaks his own neck. The laughter is quiet because Ulquiorra has his hand pressed over his mouth, his eyes squeezed into slits while he giggles against his own fingers. Improbably, impossibly, Grimmjow’s cock throbs all the harder. He made Ulquiorra laugh! And smile!

“You’re so cute. You threw a pillow at me. No one’s ever done that.” Ulquiorra slipped the pillow under Grimmjow’s hips, manhandling him despite the size difference. “Now let me make you come. You’ve more than eared your third orgasm.”

After that, it was a constant battle of trying to make Ulquiorra laugh and smile in the bedroom. There had been a time when Grimmjow had been riding him, really luxuriating in how Ulquiorra’s cock felt rubbing against every nerve ending in his ass, and then he’d looked Ulquiorra dead in the eye and pulled a face at him. The laughter had Ulquiorra’s hips hiccuping against his own and  _ that _ had felt like heaven but nothing could top the way Ulquiorra sounded laughing, a deep sound that pulled up from the very depths of his chest. It was a song Grimmjow could listen to forever, one he wants to put on repeat.

Tonight is not really any different. Grimmjow is on his knees and shoulders, cheek pressed into the pillow while Ulquiorra rims him. He gives  _ everything _ he has to the act, thumbs massaging Grimmjow’s perineum to hit his prostate from the outside while his tongue curls inside of Grimmjow, occasionally taking just a moment to toy with his rim by teasing it with the tip of his tongue or outright sucking against his hole. It feels  _ so _ good like everything Ulquiorra does.

Grimmjow is, admittedly, very loud when he’s enjoying himself. Now is not really any different, moaning as he grinds back against Ulquiorra’s face, desperate to have that tongue buried inside of him and sobbing every time Ulquiorra presses against his prostate. And then… He exaggerates, his breaths pitching heavier and louder, deeper cries that sound pitiful even to his own ears. He sounds like a porn star, arching his back, blowing everything up.

He can feel Ulquiorra’s smile against his skin a moment before the man leans back and Grimmjow looks down the length of his own back just to see Ulquiorra rocking back with a hand pressed to his thin pale slips, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight spilling through the window. Grimmjow can see the flush in his pale skin, the joy. “Grimmjow,  _ stop _ that.”

“But I’m enjoying myself so much.” Grimmjow gives his hips a little wiggle to illustrate his point, wishing he could just palm his cock, but Ulquiorra has  _ rules _ or whatever. An ego bigger than Grimmjow’s even, determined to be the one who makes him come. “I just wanted you to know.”

Ulquiorra giggles and Grimmjow’s heart hammers in his chest. He wonders if he’d be able to get off just jerking off to the sound of Ulquiorra’s laughter, the brightness of his smile. “You sound like it, that is certain. You sound  _ obscene. _ What will your neighbors think?”

“That you spoil me and treat me like a little princess.” Grimmjow flutters his lashes and pouts his lips, too staged to ever be truly sultry. “You wanna make your little princess come?”

“Should I get you a crown?” Ulquiorra runs a hand over the swell of his ass and Grimmjow shudders as he arches up into the touch shamelessly. “A sash? I could cover you in glitter the next time I fuck you. You’d be sparkling for days after.”

“You ever see me after you give me  _ one _ orgasm? I already sparkle.” Grimmjow moans when Ulquiorra’s fingers ghost down his spit-slick crack, teasing over his rim. “Oh, shit, Quiorra.”

The humming sound behind him has him looking back, seeing the considerate expression on Ulquiorra’s face— And the small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Do I make you sparkle? You always seem to be in a much better mood.”

“You kiddin’ me? Aizen’s secretary straight-up asked me who fucked me out so good for me to come to work with a bounce in my step.” Grimmjow tries to rub his ass against Ulquiorra’s teasing fingers, tries to get them inside of him. “Well, no, she’s  _ nicer _ than that but Renji’s not and he straight up asked me who got the stick out of my ass and fucked me.”

Ulquiorra laughs again and Grimmjow’s heart crawls up into his throat— At the same moment Ulquiorra slides two fingers into his hole, massaging his prostate in tight little circles that have him drooling on the pillow in seconds. “That’s so good to hear. I’m flattered.”

“Flattery will get you anywhere,” Grimmjow reassures him, whining when Ulquiorra uses his thumb to massage Grimmjow’s prostate from the outside while the ones inside work him over. “Flattery better get me that big dick of yours up my ass sometime soon!”

This laugh comes all the way up from Ulquiorra’s stomach and Grimmjow just really,  _ really _ wants to feel Ulquiorra balls deep when he’s laughing like that. “All right, Your Highness.”

That’s probably the right address to use, too. That’s just how Ulquiorra  _ is. _

But he promised and he delivers, the swollen head of his cock breaching Grimmjow’s hole a moment later, sinking into him in one slick slide that makes him immediately buck back for more. He doesn’t mind it a little rough but Ulquiorra is too much a perfect gentleman, holding Grimmjow still while he bottoms out inside of him, his cock hitting Grimmjow deeper than anyone else ever has and that’s not even  _ fair, _ that a petite little twink with a sad face could have a dick so massive that Grimmjow had been on his knees drooling on it in seconds upon sight.

This is better, though. He’s thick and long and he opens Grimmjow up more than any other man ever has, hitting him in all the right places with every thrust, dragging over his prostate until he threatens to go limp against the sheets. He needs to come so bad but he doesn’t even bother asking for it yet, his eyes squeezing shut as he revels in the feeling of being so fucked open.

“What faces you make when I’m inside of you.” And Ulquiorra still doesn’t sound affected by what they’re doing, not in the way Grimmjow is. “I can feel your muscles tightening around me with every thrust. You must be enjoying yourself, hmm?”

Grimmjow makes a pitiful sound in answer while Ulquiorra fucks him, that exquisite cock working its unnatural magic all over again. “I’m gonna fucking… Have your firstborn son.”

Ulquiorra laughs again and Grimmjow wheezes. “You can’t quite do that with this anatomy.”

“Shut up.” Grimmjow buries his face against his elbow, rocking his hips back against Ulquiorra’s pelvis so that he bottoms out on every thrust. “Oh, fuck, please fuck my ass ‘til I can feel it every time I move, Quiorra, please. I’m gonna die if you don’t give it to me.”

Ulquiorra licks up the length of his spine and Grimmjow’s eyes roll back in his head for real. “Your wish is my command, Your Highness. Hold on tight.”

There is no holding on tight when Ulquiorra finally lets go, fingers digging into Grimmjow’s hips as he lets go and fucks him with everything he has, slender hips snapping against Grimmjow’s ass with every thrust. He’s a mess then, sobbing as Ulquiorra fucks him harder and deeper, clawing at the mattress. Ulquiorra is ruthless and his stamina is insane, and Grimmjow is coming rough and raw without even touching his cock under the brutal ministrations, his hole twitching and seizing around Ulquiorra’s cock until he spills hot and wet inside.

“Very good,” Ulquiorra praises him and Grimmjow whimpers, his face hot and wet as he curls his fingers in the pillow. “So good for me, Grimmjow. Look at me, darling.”

Grimmjow drags his head off of the pillow and his heart beats staccato against his ribcage when Ulquiorra leans down to kiss him, tongue delving between his lips so tenderly.

But better, he can taste the happiness on Ulquiorra’s tongue and feel the smile on his lips.


End file.
